History Revision with Karasuno
by Acia Granger
Summary: This is just a short-collection of one shots with various members of various teams teaching other members about GCSE edexcel history. This is mainly to help with my GCSE revision but it should be fun to read even if you're not studying history GCSE:D
1. The Johnson County War

_Hey guys! I have my GCSE exams coming up at the end of this school year (7 months eek!) and decided that I'd have some fun while revising! This isn't a proper story or anything- just a little something to help me revise and I thought I'd share it with you all!_

 _Btw I took inspiration off KateMarie99 for fanfic revising so a big thanks to her!_

Revision with Karasuno!

"Ughhhhhh! I hate revising! I wanna hit the ball! I wanna spike! I wanna feel out of breath! Mehhhhhhhh!" Hinata threw his head back in frustration and banged on the table with his tiny fists.

"Hinata dumbass shut up!" Kageyama whipped his head round and glared at the orange haired boy.

"Now, now Kageyama don't use that sort of language please." Suga interrupted, pointing his pencil at Kageyama. "Come on, let's look at this together and then once you've finished these practice questions you can go and play volleyball."

The two first years suddenly jumped up, alert once more, "Osu!"

Suga smiled, they really were like light switches: Down one second and up the next.

"Right, let's concentrate on the American West."

"Ughhhhhh!" They chorused.

"What!?" Suga exclaimed.

"History's boring!" Hinata replied.

"Yeah…" Kageyama agreed, mumbling into the floor.

"The more you know about the past, the better prepared you are for the future," Chikara said, popping into the club room.

"Ah Chikara!" Suga grinned.

"Hello…" The boys mumbled into the floor.

"Help Suga out a bit guys, what're you studying?" Chikara tutted.

"American West."

"You guys sound like robots!" Tanaka jumped into the room, "Omg Suga! What've you done!?"

"You've KILLED THEM!" Noya screamed as he barrelled past Tanaka.

"Guys, quieten down- you're disturbing them." Chikara said, gripped them both by the necks of their shirts and pulling them back towards the door. "Sorry Suga," He apologised.

"It's fine Chikara. Right Kageyama, Hinata-"

"Ooooo!" Curiosity getting the better of him, Noya jumped out of Chikara's grip and peaked over Kageyama's shoulder, "American West! I love the battles at the end of that topic!"

"Gah! Noya-san!" Chikara exclaimed, reaching out as if to pull him back by some invisible rope.

"Ooo! Yeah! I love the Johnson county War!" Tanaka chipped in.

"Huh?" The deep blue and amber eyed boys looked up at their senpais.

"Yeah!"

"The what war?" Hinata asked.

The libero and left looked at one another before both grabbing a seat and sitting down. "Let me tell you a story…" Tanaka started.

"Oh Gods…" Suga and Chikara mumbled from the corner.

The boys shuffled round, leaving their exercise books open on blank pages.

"Well!" Noya san started, "It was 1282!"

"Nah! It was 982 wasn't it?"

"Huh…? Or maybe it was earlier than that!"

"BC82?"

"It was 1882 guys," Chikara interrupted.

"That late!"

"Omg that was only like 150 years ago!"

"Cool!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yes. So it was 2082-"

"1882," Suga and Chikara muttered under their breaths.

"- and there was vigilante justice at work!"

"Vigilante justice?" Kageyama asked.

"Yup!"

"Vigilantes were 'law enforcers' who took matters into their own hands! They didn't stand for the American West rubbish law enforcement!" Tanaka explained.

"Instead they hunted down suspected criminals and handed out their own punishments!" Noya finished, waving his hands in the air with a flourish.

"Ooooooo!" The boys looked up at their Senpai's with gleaming eyes.

"Wow guys, I didn't know you listened that much in class." Chikara said suddenly.

"Well… we only listen to the good stuff!" Noya replied cheekily.

"You guys are awesome!" Hinata yelled, his eyes shining.

"Teehee!" Noya gave a cheesy grin.

"So… The Wyoming Stock Growers Association displayed vigilante justice in the events of the Johnson County War." Tanaka continued.

"The WSGA!"

"And these guys were cattle barons."

"VERY POWERFUL!"

"Exactly! Members even included _governor_ and _state seniors_!"

"Who?" Noya stopped short and looked over at Tanka; confused.

Tanaka shrugged, "Sensei said it- I don't actually know who the hell they are but apparently they're pretty powerful."

"Gotcha!" Noya's thumbs went up.

Chikara and Suga sighed quietly in the corner. This was going to be a _long_ story.

"The WSGA wanted to protect what was theirs and they'd claimed most of _Johnson County_ as their land." Tanaka explained.

"Oooo- like a secret organisation!?" Hinata asked.

"Precisely! They were the ultimate gang!"

Noya clapped his hands together: "And so…! They had THREE MAJOR PROBLEMS!"

"1) New settlers were coming and settling on land the cattle barons claimed was theirs."

"HOMESTEADERS AND SMALL RANCHERS!"

"2) New calves could be claimed and branded by anyone! And many started herds this way but this was stealing off them!"

"CATTLE RUSTLING!"

"3) Cattle ranching was in DECLINE, due to falling demand in the East. So they had no money."

"BROKE!"

"So! They decided to take matters into their own hands."

"Oooo! This is like a movie!" Hinata clapped his hands together. Kageyama's hands were clenched into balls and his eyes were focused entirely on Noya and Tanaka.

"IKR!?" Noya's head bobbed up and down in agreement.

"So the WSGA was in a pretty tight spot. And they were angry."

"PISSED OFF!"

"And so they had to do something…" Tanaka paused for effect, "They hired a GUNFIGHTER to HUNT down the RUSTLERS!"

"GWAHHH!"

"Seriously!?"

"Yep! Sneaky right!?" Noya licked his lips in anticipation.

"And here comes the depressing side of history… Ella Watson was a prostitute and-"

"A what?"

"What's a prostitute?"

"You guys seriously don't know!?" Tanaka looked at them with an oval shaped mouth.

The first years shook their heads.

"Well a prostitute is-"

"Ahhh! I don't think they need to know details! DO THEY?" Suga glared at the storytellers and they both winced and nodded sharply. If there was one thing Suga was going to protect tonight it would be their quick duo's beautiful innocence.

"Well Ella accepted cows for her prostitute _services_ ," Chikara began, "She lived on land claimed by Cattle Barons and she and a man named Jim Averill (A company of hers) were accused of rustling and subsequently were lynched outside her home. In short terms, they were killed by the WSGA."

"Okay! Now it's our turn to tell the rest of the story!" Noya leaped in front of Chikara and the boys' attention turned once again to the trouble makers.

"By 1282-"

A mutter of, "1882," could be heard quietly from the corner.

"- the cattle barons began planning…"

"A FULL SCALE INVASION!"

"They wanted the rustlers out!"

"POOF! GONE!"

"They planned to capture the town of Buffalo-"

"Omg that is such a cool name for a town Ryu!"

"Ikr Noya!"

The first years nodded in agreement, their heads bouncing up and down like yoyos.

"-And they planned to kill the sheriff-"

"WHAT!?" The first years yelled.

"I know, I know… and they planned to round up the 'criminals'."

"This is so tense Tanaka Senpai!" Kageyama was up on his knees, quivering in excitement.

Hinata's eyes were as round as plates.

"And then! The WSGA drew up a death list!"

"And hired a total of 250000 GUNFIGHTERS!"

"HUH!?"

"It was 25 gunfighters Noya-san…"

"Shhhh Chikara! 250000 sounds so much cooler! And they BRIBED THEM WITH BONUSES!"

"MONEEEYYY!" Hinata yelled, leaping into the air.

"ANYWAY!" Tanaka yelled, reining his audience back in, "The WSGA then cut the telegraph wires…"

"CHOP!"

"…Cutting off the Johnson County from the outside world!"

"Ahhh! What'll the Buffalo town do?" Hinata screamed, gripping Tanaka by the shirt, his face one of utter hysterics.

"Well Hinata, the invaders arrived at the 'KC' ranch."

"The what Tanaka-senpai?" Kageyama asked.

"I ain't got a clue but whatever it was they arrived at it."

Chikara and Suga moaned from the corner at their friends' lack of intellect.

"But! They were stopped from proceeding with no delays by-"

"NATE CHAMPION AND NICK RAY! WHO WERE INDEED RAYS OF CHAMPIONS!" Noya threw his hands out wide and stared with tears in his eyes at a chipped piece of paint on the wall.

"Indeed they were! The two men bravely fought the invaders to their death. And during this time passers- by realised what was happening and managed to get to Buffalo and raise the alarm in time."

Hinata made a squeaking noise of disbelief.

"So as the invaders approached Buffalo they realised the townspeople were armed and ready for them! They retreated to the TA ranch-"

"The wha-?"

"No idea- more random lettered ranches."

"GARBLE!"

"Indeed Noya- san it is. Anyways they retreated but were besieged by nearly-"

"300000000 MEN!"

"300 Noya-san…" Chikara sighed once again.

"Yeah whatever…" Noya- san mimed brushing Chikara's comment away and Chikara merely smiled at his friends mad antiques.

"And so the US cavalry had to come and rescue them. So all in all-"

"THEY FAILED! HAHA LMFAO!"

"Boys! Mind your language!" Suga said, standing up with authority.

"Sorry," Noya and Tanaka chorused.

"Whoaaa!" Hinata exclaimed awed.

"That was awesome!" Kageyama jumped up and down, "Tell us another one!"

"Yeah! One more one more!" Hinata agreed, joining Kageyama in praying to the second years.

"Of course!" Noya san grinned at them.

"But first!" Suga started stepping in, "We need to have a reflection on the…er... lesson."

"Whaaaaa?" They both complained.

"Now now this is the important part. So… What does the WSGA stand for?"

"Wyoming Stock Growers association!"

"Who were they?"

"POWERFUL CATTLE BARONS!"

"VIGILANTEEES!"

"Both correct! What 3 problems did they have?"

"NEW SETTLERS!"

"RUSTLERS!"

"FALLING BEEF PRICES!"

"Good! Good! So what did the WSGA do to solve this problem?"

"Took matters into their own hands!"

"Hired gunfighters!"

"And who did they accuse?" Suga inquired.

"ELLA THE PROSTITUTE!"

"Er… yes… and…"

"What happened to them?" Chikara chipped in.

"THEY WERE LYNCHED!"

"Good! So 1882: What happened?"

"THEY PLANNED AN INVASION!"

"CUT THE TELEPHONE WIRES!"

"WERE DELAYED BY THE RAYS OF CHAMPIONS!"

"AND SO BUFFALO WAS WARNED!"

"AND THEY WERE PREPARED!"

"30000 MEN BESEIGED THE WSGA!"

"THE US CAVALRY HAD TO RESCUE THEM!"

"Good, good! I'm impressed guys!" Suga said; his face lit up in a smile: Finally glad the two troublesome first years were absorbing information.

"And so who actually won the Johnson County War?" Chikara asked.

"Er… the US cavalry?" They both chorused.

"Er… actually it's no one. Because neither side got what they wanted."

"Oooooo! Cool!" Hinata answered.

"Well done though boys and you Tanaka and Nishinoya. I didn't realise you guys knew so much about history."

"Like we said Suga-san- we listen to the interesting stuffs." They both gave big cheesy grins. Suga and Chikara rolled their eyes at one another, but their eyes were smiling still.

"So can we go play volleyball now?" Kageyama asked.

"Go for it!" Suga replied.

"WHOOOOO!" The quick duo screamed, jumping up and racing one another out the club room, blasting energised air particles in their senpai's faces.

 _I hope you enjoyed this. Even if you don't do edexcel GCSE history I hope it's a bit of fun just to read_

 _I'll probs be uploading a bit more on American west and the other history topics (Medicine and Surgery). Also possibly, later on in the year, some maths/science/English :P_

 _Thanks for reading, don't forget to review (Constructive criticism always welcome!:D Although I am writing this at 11 pm so soz if any grammar mistakes lol)_

 _Acia xxx_


	2. The Plains Indians

_Hey guys! I know a lot of you probs want me to update my 'Karasuno's trip to the Hospital' story but I'm afraid this fanfic is helping me study and so I'll probably be uploading a lot more of 'Revision with Karasuno!' over the next few weeks as my mocks are coming up! Eeek!;)_

 _Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _If you are studying the edexcel history course, I'm going to try and update the chapters to systematically go through the American West course from before the settlers all the way through to the 'end of the Plains Indians way of life.' With last chapter being a bit of an odd ball;) And then I may go onto medicine and surgery and stuff… and possibly do a few chapters on how to answer the different marks questions._

 _If not- don't worry I hope you can still enjoy the fanfic and the beautiful baby crows!;P_

The Plains Indians

"Gwaahhh! Im so excited for the next match!" Hinata gushed as they strutted into the large city gym's hall once again.

"Yeah! Sames!" Kageyama replied rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"Now, now, let's see who our next opponent is first." Daichi scolded their buzzing excitement lightly.

"The iron wall against Seijoh- I wonder, who'll come out alive," Suga commented with a little spring in his step.

"It's gonna be great to watch!" Noya grinned as they took their seats, spanning across three rows in a big clump.

"YEAH!" Tanaka agreed with a shout.

"Well at least we can use this time to grab some lunch…" Chikara idly clarified, "I might also use this time to check through a few of my history Q-cards, is that okay with you Daichi?"

"Sure, we've seen and played both teams' enough by now to know their tricks,-"

"ESPECIALLY Seijoh…" Suga murmured.

"-and I'm just interested in who's taken over Moniwa as setter on Dateko's team!" Daichi finished.

"Ahh crap! I totally forgot about the history test next Monday!" Noya yelled, slapping his hands against his face in distress.

"It's okay- we've got the weekend!"

But Noya's facial expression only worsened, his skin turning green and sickly looking.

"Nishinoya Senpai!?" Yamaguchi wailed in terror.

"It's cool guys… It's just that Noya-sans got a family wedding to go to over the weekend so today and tomorrow are his last and final chance to revise!" Tanaka snickered. "And if we win todays match –which of course we will-, He winked, "Then he won't have ANY TIME AT ALL to revise!"

"It's not funny Ryu!" Noya yelled, revived all of a sudden by the sound of his friends mockery. "Runi- sensei will kill me…" he finished miserably.

"Well can't you revise in between the wedding? You know on the drive down and back and in any 5 minute breaks you have?" Suga tried.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE AUNTY MARIE NEVER LETS ME GO ANYWHERE OR DO ANYTHING UNLESS SHE TELLS ME TOO! I WAS ALREADY DREADING THE WEEKEND BUT NOW!... But now… MY LIFE IS DEAD!"

"NOYA! NOOOOO!" Tanaka howled.

"SENPAIIIIII!" Chorused three first years.

"Guys shut up!" Daichi commanded fiercely, "We're attracting too much attention! I'm sure it will be fine Noya-san. Just tell Runi- sensei that you had the volleyball and then the wedding and…"

"Impossible…"

"We've had three months to revise Daichi-san," Narita explained, "She won't forgive him."

"Ah… well you've nothing to blame but your own forgetfulness there Noya-san." Daichi grimaced.

"And I reminded you every day…" Chikara mumbled into his hands.

"Well- let's just revise your history now Noya-san!" Hinata jumped up, a bubble of energy.

"I guess… yes! It's my only hope in this vast void of darkness where the monster of revision dwells like- like a shadow in the gloom of death!" Noya flourished his arm dramatically.

There was a moment of silence.

Suga coughed.

"Well… the first topic is the Plains Indians…."

"The what Indians?" Tanaka and Noya said in unison.

Chikara's mouth dropped open, "You don't even know the base of the topic!? And Tanaka?! I thought you'd revised!?"

"I have the weekend!" Tanaka exclaimed proudly. "And it's all planned for revising!"

"And you've both had three months… you can't cover the WHOLE TOPIC IN TWO DAYS!" Chikara blared.

Tanaka's posture shrivelled.

"Well- we'll just have to work really hard in the next like 15 minutes! " Noya said jumping up, his confidence- now revived- unwavering.

"Exactly!" Tanaka said, thumping Noya on the back.

"Wait… I think we're learning about something like this in history!" Hinata's eyes twinkled.

"Yup! That's right- you learn this American West topic in the first year along with medicine and then do surgery- which is a shorter topic but requires a lot more skill- and a load of mocks during the second year, along with controlled assessments on the first and second world wars." Chikara explained speedily.

Hinata's jaw dropped, "Er…?"

"Right well anyway…" Chikara reached into his bag and brought out his history textbook. First up: Plains Indians!"

"Oooo! Aren't they the guys who sit in those tents and smoke pipes and travel around on horses with feathers in their hair!?" Hinata asked enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah I remember now- oooo and they love war! They have like a big war with the Americans that spans across loads of battles!" Tanaka added on, clapping his hands together excitedly.

"Yes you're both right, but the wars come later. For now let's look at their beliefs and way of life-"

"Ughhhhh!"

"Come on guys, it's a really interesting section."

"I only like learning about the wars…At least their fun…" Noya mumbled.

"Maybe that's why we fail every exam…" Tanaka added on, his shoulders slumping.

"So the first questions: How did the Indians live on the plain?"

"Ooo oo I know!" Hinata's hand shot into the air. "Miyako-sensei said they ada-"

"They adapted to their surroundings, using the resources available to help them survive." Tsukki butted in, leaning back in his chair casually.

"OY! That was what I was gonna say!" Hinata pouted.

"Right! The best way to explain how they managed to live on the rough and erratic plains was through adaptation!" Chikara said quickly, eager not to let the first years get into a fight.

"Erratic?" Kageyama asked with a frown, turning round in his seat to look at them.

"It means wild and unexpected!" Yamaguchi said kindly.

"Ahh…" He said, seeming to stare into space for a moment before turning back to the match which was now well into the second set.

"The biggest natural resource available to them was the herds of-"

"BUFFALOOOOO!" Tanaka and Noya yelled.

"Right! And that's _very important_ to remember for later on! Without the Buffalo the Plains Indians would surely have perished, as they gained their clothes,"

"Oh from the skin!" Noya clicked his fingers.

"Yes and their food,"

"MEEEAAAAT!" The four 'simpleton idiots' chorused.

Chikara chuckled before continuing, "Material to make their homes- the tents you mentioned Hinata, called Tipis-, and everyday objects such as bowls and hair brushes,"

"From the horns and fur," Narita explained.

"Yes and they also used the bones for weapons such as knives and arrow heads! They used every part of the Buffalo available to them, even burning dung instead of wood for fire."

"Eewwwwww! Gross!" Hinata made a face.

"Indeed- but it was this that made them so successful. You see unlike the white men- the Indians didn't leave any mess or contaminate any water sources and they cared for the environment and so were generally healthy. Now a key point to remember is about horses:"

"They made it easier for the Plain Indians to hunt, and so were considered the Indians most valuable possession. They were even the equivalent of money on the plains- owning many horses showed you were rich," Suga said in monotone from the seat below.

"Suga-Senpai!?" Hinata exclaimed abashed that Suga knew all about these guys too.

"We all sat the exam last year- that textbook is drilled into my brain." He laughed.

"Same…" Daichi breathed half a laugh, half a sigh.

"Well there you have it- horses were like money to the plains Indians, gained when they had been brought over by the Spanish down in Mexico."

Noya yawned.

"Gah! You're losing concentration already Noya?"

"Nope! Course- ah-ah-ahhhhhhghhh- not!" Noya mumbled throughout a yawn.

"Ech… well, moving on to the Plains Indians beliefs!" Chikara said quickly, _He couldn't afford for his audience to lose concentration now! Noya would never learn the whole spec in time! BUT he had to make sure he at least made this section memorable._

"First off their religion, what do you know about the Plains Indians religion Nishinoya?"

"Errr…. Hmmm…ahh… well… you see…...er…. THEY LIKED HILLS! Or something… Runi-sensei once said something about a hill… I think…"

"Well they certainly did- they thought the land as sacred as they believed that they were part of the land themselves, and so they believed that no one could own the land. The hill point comes in as they believed high land to be particularly sacred as it was closer to the spirit world: the Black Hills are a good example of this."

"Whoa! That's totally different to how we view land!"

"Exactly, and that was precisely the problem when the white settlers came to mark their land and territory." Chikara explained. "The Indians beliefs went totally against the white man's way of living."

"A CLASH OF CULTURES!" Noya jumped up.

"Yes! Indeed it was. Another thing that was entirely different was their religions: The Plains Indians believed that everything in the world had a spirit, and that these spirits could influence events in the world. A key example of this is the Buffalo Dance, a special ceremony held before each Buffalo hunt to ask the spirits for help."

"Ooo! And isn't that were lisions come in!"

"I think you mean Visions Hinata, and yes the spirits could be contacted through visions. The tribal healers, or medicine men, were able to use the power from the spirit world to help heal illness."

"COOOL!" Hinata, Noya, Kageyama and Tanaka chorused.

"But wait… did the visions stuff actually help cure illness? Or was it just like a hoax or something…?" Tanaka asked inquisitively.

"I'm not sure… I don't think it actually HEALED the illness but maybe something physiological helped. I mean if you think you're going to get better you'll probably feel better. But I don't think curing disease was very highly advanced at that point in history."

The four simpletons nodded silently.

"Right… warfare!"

"YES! ME ME ME I KNOW THIS BIT!" Tanaka screamed so loudly that the players into the two matches below paused and looked up frowning.

Suga and Daichi glared at him.

"Ahh sorry sorry! But I know this bit!" He loud whispered.

"Go on then," Chikara said with a sigh, mumbling a sorry to the team mum and dad as Tanaka began to talk.

"Since the Plains Indians did not believe anybody could own the land, they did not fight over it. Instead, the Indians fought over horses or access to hunting ground to destroy their enemies and for REVENGE!"

"COOOLL!"

"Right? Right!? And being publically shamed was one of the worst things that could happen to a Plains Indian, and this was reflected in the way they fought their wars. The bravest act of warfare, for example, involved getting close to your enemy and touching him with your HAND or STICK. This was known as COUNTING COUP!"

"Stick? They fought with sticks? PAHAHAHA!" Noya cried out.

"Oy! You're ruining my spot-light! It must… must have been like a pistol or something, right Chikara? I mean you can't fight with sticks!"

"They didn't fight with pistols… Tanaka… The Plains Indians didn't have pistols…"

("Idiot," Tsukki muttered.)

"Oh right… well a spear then!" Tanaka exclaimed, fretfully trying to make his part sound cool.

"Lmao! ROFL!" Noya mocked.

"Pfft! Like you know any better than me Noya san! I challenge you to repeat an extract of the textbook!" Tanaka puffed his chest out and pointed at Noya-san, but he was close to him anyway he almost poked him on the nose.

"Huhhhh? Fine: The Plains Indians Women: Although women did not have a place on the band's council, they were considered very important as they produced children. They owned and maintained the tipi, and fed and clothed men and children in the band. There were more women than men as men were killed while hunting, so polygamy was allowed to ensure all women had husbands."

Noya breathed out suddenly and smirked at Tanaka, who stood there with his mouth hanging open. "You memorized the section about WOMEN?!"

"Of course!"

("Oh Gods," Chikara murmured from the background)

"What does Polygamy mean?" Kageyama asked.

"Not got a clue Kageyama!" Noya replied with a grin.

"OMG THAT'S AWESOME NOYA SAN!" Tanaka yelled.

"Guys shhh!" Suga scolded. "And polygamy is the practice of allowing men to marry more than one women- it was also practiced by the Mormons Kageyama," Suga winked at them.

"Sorry and thank you!" They all loud whispered once more.

"Well… well done Tanaka and Noya-san. Everything you said was spot on… er… so yes let's go on to how the Indian society was structured." Chikara said, rearing his audience back in.

"It starts with a tribe right Ennoshita Senpai?!" Hinata asked.

"Not quite but close Hinata. The Indian society starts with a nation at the top, such as the Sioux, these nations consisted of many tribes, which consisted of many bands."

"Huhh?" Noya's eyes widened and he cocked his head to one side.

"That's unreasonably confusing…" Tanaka muttered.

"Oh I thought you'd know this Noya-san, after all the society structure is on the same page in the textbook as the stuff about women." Chikara smiled maliciously knowingly.

Noya flinched, "Well… I er…"

"Only looked up the bit about women," Tanaka sniggered and winked.

"Yea…."

Chikara sighed with a smile, "Anyways, these bands were each led by a chief, advised by a council of all men and influenced by a warrior society."

"All men?!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Wow- sexist," Tsukki commented.

"What would we do without Yachi-san and Kiyoko-Senpai as out managers!?" Hinata cried

"WE'D ALL PERISH!" Noya screamed dramatically.

"Er… well… things were different back then…" Chikara stumbled over his words, at a loss of how to explain women equality to the four simpleton idiots. "So… the chiefs were not elected: they became chiefs due to their wisdom, spiritual power or their skills as warriors/hunters and they may not remain a chief for life." He pointed out, "Councils made important decisions, and the advice of medicine men, chiefs and elders would be listened to with respect but not necessarily followed. They would smoke a ceremonial pipe, believing the smoke would inform the spirit world and help them make good decisions."

"Ooo like the Indians did in _Peter Pan_!?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"Yeah I guess so…"

"Pah! Only the Shrimpy would link this to Peter Pan!" Tsukki laughed.

"Shut up Trashima!" Hinata replied.

"Boys! No fighting please! Be nice to each other," Suga tutted from down below.

They all flinched at the sound of the team mum's voice and Chikara took the silence gratefully to continue, "Well sometimes bands met together as the council of the nation. It could take important decisions, such as deciding to go to war, but the bands were not all bound to agree with the council's decision. As a result, some bands might be at war whilst others were at peace. Later this was a source of confusion for some of the settlers when conflict broke out. Was a band at war or not? Were all its members peaceful or just some of them?" He explained.

"You should be a teacher Chikara," Tanaka commented.

"Yea! Your voice is really engaging!" Noya added.

"Yep!" Hinata agreed.

"Thanks guys," He smiled, "Now onto the warrior society, these were responsible for supervising the buffalo hunt and preparing the band for travel. It also protected the band from any attacks. All men in a band were part of the warrior society."

"What about punishment?" Noya-san asked curiously.

"Here's where the Indians are REALLY different from the white men. If individual Indians did wrong and broke the 'rules', by stealing for example, they would be shamed or humiliated in the eyes of the rest of the band. These were the people with whom they lived and hunted with all year round, many of them were their relations. So to be shamed would be every effective punishment in itself. In extreme cases, such as murder, some bands banished the wrongdoer."

"Ooo banishment!"

"These Indians are pretty interesting actually!"

But suddenly their lesson was broken off by the sound of capricious cheers and screams. They all turned to the court to see Seijoh's team hugging and patting one another on their backs.

"I guess we know who our next opponent is," Daichi said with a deep breath.

"Yeah," Noya murmured.

"Let's get ready," Suga said as Chikara snapped the textbook shut.

History could come later, this match was more important than anything right now.

The semi-finals.

Would they make it to the finals?

The group of crows strolled out the hall with their heads held high (and their brains full of Plains Indians beliefs and history); no way would they lose this match. Not after last time. They'd trained to win.

They would win.

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think in the reviews!_

 _Acia xxx_


	3. Migrants and settlers in the West

_Hey guys! This next chapter covers how and why white settlers decided to cross, NOT SETTLE (That'll come in a later chapter;)on the Great Plains. And also we got OIKAWA IN THIS CHAPPIE! WHOOO!XDXD #Oikawaisbae I'll probs have the next chapter based off Nekoma as I seem to be repeatedly using Noya, Tanaka, Hinata and Kageyama as my simple minded students lol;P_

 _Anyways hope you enjoy! Again if you're not studying the course I hope you'll read and enjoy the characters madness anywaysX)_

Migrants and Settlers in the West

Oikawa sat down comfortably in his armchair, a cup of British tea by his side. He did quite like the taste of it, and something warm like this was certainly satisfying after a day's hard school work followed by gruelling practice.

His slumber was ruthlessly disturbed by the continuous ringing of the doorbell.

"Moooommm!" He called out, not feeling quite in the mood to get up, before quickly realising that his mother had gone out to the shops, followed by a meal, with her friend, a Karasuno history teacher named Runi.

"Pft…" He moaned and paused for second, before heaving his tired body of the chair and shuffling towards the door.

"Hello?" He swung open the door with a click and smiled sweetly at the visitors.

"HUUUUHHHH?"

"OIKAWA-SENPAI!?"

He stood there with his mouth hanging open looking in despair at four of Karasuno's finest players. His stupid underclassman Tobio, his crappy but madly fast Shrimp, their- he hated to admit it- awesome libero and the baldy left.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT MY HOUSE? NO SCRAP THAT: HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND MY HOUSE? HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME? LOOK I KNOW I'M AWESOME AND HANDSOME AND WELL… Really quite beautiful… BUT IT'S A LITTLE BIT CREEPY!"

"We didn't know you lived here!" Hinata protested.

"Haha… we must have the wrong house- lets go guys!" Tanaka said jumping down the concrete steps.

"Nah Ryu, it's the right house…. Look," Noya-san pointed to the number 1 on the door.

"The... huhhhhh? I am so confused but anyway bye!" Oikawa went to shut the door but Kageyama stuck his foot in the way.

"Please wait Oikawa Senpai!"

"Dahh! Get your foot out my door! You're breaking and entering! I could call the police for this…OY MOVE YOUR DAMN FOOT!"

"Do you know anyone called Runi-Sensei?!" Hinata asked loudly.

Oikawa paused for a minute in his attack on Kageyama, his hand pressed to Tobio's face and his knee in an awfully tender place. "She's YOUR history teacher isn't she?"

Hinata nodded, "We're trying to find her house but…"

"WHAAAAATT? WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO FIND HER HOUSE?! WEIRDOS!" Oikawa shoved Kageyama out the house and went to slam the door shut again. But this time it was Hinata who leaped up and stuck himself in-between the door and it's frame.

"WAIIIT A MINUTE GREAT KING! Please we saw in her diary that she was coming to this house this afternoon- do you know where she could be?"

Oikawa's jaw dropped in disbelief but he quickly composed himself, "I have no idea what the hell you're up to but my mum's friends with her and they went out for a meal together- I ain't got a clue where but it clearly can't be that important that you see her… I mean WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO STALK YOUR TEACHER?! You guys are freaky. Bye!" He went to push Hinata out the door but Hinata held on fast.

"Please Oikawa! We had a homework assignment and we have no idea what to do for it! Plus it needs to be in for tomorrow and if we don't do it we'll be banned from volleyball for a WHOLE week!" Kageyama protested, "HELP US!"

"Wait… first years and second years get the same assignments? LMAO!"

"Nope- we're just failures so have to do their homework as revision…" Noya said into the ground.

"Well why don't you have a look on a magical thing called the internet. BYE!" He tried again to shut the door but with no avail.

"OIKAWA! IF YOU HELP US I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU! YOU'RE SMART!" Kageyama screamed in panic.

"Anything?" Oikawa paused for a minute and touched a finger to his lip, "Okay…fine- I'll help you and once I have I'll think of a penalty." He winked and reluctantly let them in. Groaning inside as he did… it was all nice and peaceful and he was blissfully relaxed until… now. Well… at least he could penalty Tobio-chan… but what the hell was he gonna make him do?

The four players shuffled into Oikawa's living room and sat down in a circle on the floor.

"So… whatcha learnin' about?" Oikawa asked, strolling in and flopping back down on his armchair.

"American West," They muttered.

Okay… be a bit more precise?"

"Here's the homework sheet!" Hinata passed across a two side piece of A4 paper.

The setter took it and carefully examined it, "Seems easy enough. So… first question… Give FOUR EXAMPLES of the first white settlers to cross the plains and why they did."

Oikawa looked at the four who stared back at him with big eyes.

"Er… cowboys?"

"KINGS!"

"Volleyball players!"

"WARRIORS!"

"All wrong."

The boys deflated.

"One example would be the 49ers." Oikawa said passing the sheet back to Hinata.

"The who?" Tanaka asked, frowning.

"49ers- they were prospectors."

"Whaaaa?"

"Oh my god how dumb can you be?!" Oikawa sighed and ran a hand through his brown waves of hair. "Prospectors: gold seekers. Gold was discovered in California 1848 and many PROSPECTORS crossed the plains to get rich basically. I think it was around 90,000 people who'd arrived in the state by 1849, but of course many failed to find the 'fortune' they'd been promised by guidebooks." Oikawa smirked at the idea of their faliure.

"OOOOO! MONEEEEYYYY!" Hinata leaped up into the air excitedly, effectively hitting the low lamp shade with his ginger head. "Ahhhhoowwww!"

"Ahhh! Oy! No bouncing!" Oikawa ordered as he jumped up to straighten the swinging lamp shade. "Honestly…"

"Waaahh I'm SO SORRY GREAT KING!"

"Why do you call me that?" Oikawa asked curiously sitting down.

"Er… well-"

"What were guidebooks Oikawa-Senpai?" Kageyama interrupted, his pen resting on the edge of his lips.

"Oy Kageyama, don't interrupt me!" Hinata growled in annoyance, shoving himself into Kageyama's line of vision.

"Guidebooks were like- well guidebooks. They provided detailed advice about the journey and what people would find in the west. But they were written by leaders of wagon trains who made money from persuading people to go west so BIAS! Ahh… the troubles of greed! Hmm… I love it!"

"And what should we put for the other 3 examples Oikawa?" Noya asked, staring down at his sheet with a frown.

 _Can't he add 'Senpai' to the end of my name?_ Oikawa thought with annoyance. "Hmm… you could put explorers I guess who wanted to map the new land…Fur trappers were popular actually. People in the East payed a lot for fur coats, hats, scarves etc. So fur trappers made a lot of money by going west where the animals were in excess. And a 4th example… mountain men? They just liked the scenery I guess… Is that good enough?"

"YEP!" The first years chorused.

Tanaka put his thumbs up.

"Thanks Oikawa!" Noya grinned.

"So what's the next question?"

"List the pull and push factors for why early settlers crossed the plains." Tanaka read out.

"Right! So push factors… I'd say the economic depression and overcrowding."

"Huhhh?" The boys looked at him questioningly.

"Do you need legit EVERYTHING spelling out for you!?"

"We're not smart." Hinata replied.

Oikawa sighed loudly, "In 1837 banks in the East collapsed and there was massive unemployment. In some states the price of grain fell so low that farmers couldn't even afford to sell it-"

"Oooo youch!" Tanaka commented.

Oikawa glared at him," Don't interrupt the flow of my perfect brain," He flashed them a dazzling smile.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

Oikawa coughed, "And so many people had nothing to lose by going west. And lots of people were moving to America and filling up the Eastern states, and I mean A LOT OF PEOPLE WERE MOVING. Everyone was getting a tad cramped!"

Oikawa paused for a minute letting the boys write everything down. He smiled to himself as he watched them sitting on the floor beneath him; the couch was so comfy. This was actually quite fun! He felt so powerful!

"What about the pull factors?" Kageyama asked.

"Oy! I haven't' finished writing everything down Kageyama-kun!" Hinata cried out, his wrist moving furiously.

Oikawa ignored Hinata and thought for a moment, his thumb scratching the newly growing stubble on his chin, "Propaganda would be one; early settlers had painted a very rosy picture of the West, reporting that California was the land of sunshine and fruit trees and Oregon the perfect farming land and so people were tempted. "

"You know a lot about the West Oikawa-kun!" Noya grinned.

"It's called being smart." Oikawa smirked. "Anyway I've just remembered another pull factor was 'Government incentives'. The PRE-EMPTION Bill, passed in 1842, allowed people who settled on land in Oregon to buy it very cheaply. For people who had lost all their savings when the banks collapsed, this was an unmissable opportunity. And I can't be bothered to think of anymore so that'll have to do."

"Thanks Oikawa-Senpai!" Kageyama said.

Oikawa smiled to himself; he was liking all these 'thank you's. "Oh and also it's important to remember that these factors convinced people to cross the plains, NOT settle on them!" He added; these numpties would need all the 'spelling out' for them they could get.

"Yep!" Hinata agreed, "The next question is 'list the problems created by the 'California Gold Rush'." He looked up at Oikawa expectantly.

"Well do you remember who the 49ers were?" Oikawa started, feeling more and more like a teacher the more he explained.

"PROSPECTORS!"

"GOLD SEEKERS!"

"MONEEEEYYYYY!"

"Er… yeah let's stick with prospectors. Well," Oikawa stretched back on the couch once more, "these guys, and there were a lot of them, flooded across the plains increasing the population drastically and quickly. And this was the problem: the Mining Towns and villages that sprung up for the 49ers to live in be made up of poor, single men desperate to get rich." Okawa finished on a low, pursing his lips.

"So basically me," Tanaka commented.

"Er… you said it," Oikawa blinked, "And these peeps were living in basic housing, were away from the rules and regulations of the East, and there were no effective laws or police because the towns grew up so quickly. So you can see why there were problems…"

"Er… nope!" Hinata replied, his eyes wide.

"So… how were there problems?" Noya asked, frowning and twiddling his pen round his finger.

"THEY WERE A LOAD OF SINGLE DESPERATE MEN LIVING UNDER NO LAWS OR RULES AND YOU CAN'T SEE THE PROBLEMS!?"

The four shook their heads.

Oikawa sighed and touched his finger tips to his temple. "I would not want to live with you! Although I guess Kyotani probably wouldn't be able to see the problems either…hmm…" He stared off into space for a moment.

"Er… so Oikawa Senpai what _were_ the problems?" Kageyama asked, as the four stared up at the third year.

"Right, yes!" He clapped his hands together with a flourish, "Well there were many different racial groups so, at a time were racial prejudice was common, this led to violence between groups, such as bullying, chasing, banning from towns… even murders… and with no law to stop them-"

"Murders!? You mean people actually died!?" Hinata asked aghast.

"Yes Hinata, when you grow old you die. Everybody you talk about who was born before 1900 is now dead, except one who's 116 years old… But yes people actually die."

"I said died! Past tense!"

"Yes people have died in the past- well done Hinata!" Oikawa mocked, enjoying himself profusely.

Hinata growled and started at the floor, frowning hard, fretfully trying to understand how Oikawa had managed to mock him from his one simple question…

Oikawa sniggered, "Claim jumping was another problem: this was when people claimed other people's mining land as their own when it wasn't. And of course fights broke out often, as a sport really as well. There wasn't much to do in these towns and activities such as drinking, visiting prostitutes and gambling became popular, often leading to fights."

"OMG YES GAMBLING! I LOVE GAMBLING!" Noya yelled, clenching his fists in excitement.

"Er… well I wouldn't recommend it- somehow I don't think Mr refreshing would approve." Oikawa smiled sweetly.

"Mr-who?"

"Second setter… pinch server… 3rd year guy… er…the one who always acts like your mother." Oikawa explained.

"Oh Suga-san! Er… yeah hehe me neither…." Noya trailed off, biting his lip. "Tanaka… I think we should delete our gambling search history… and probably stop going to Karasuno's illegal Friday lunch time sweets gambling club."

"Yeah… He _has_ started questioning me as to why we're always so hyper on Friday afternoons… well- we can't help it if we're so skilled and always win," Tanaka grinned.

("Hmm… Mr refreshing sounds a lot like Iwa-chan y'know…" Okawa mumbled to himself.)

"WHOA! YOU GUYS ARE IN A SWEETS GAMBLING CLUB?! CAN I COME!?" Hinata exclaimed leaping up to his Senpai's, his eyes shining.

"Er… nope, you probs shouldn't do." Tanaka said, "If Suga found out he'd kill us-"

"And probably tell us that we'll wreak our teeth…"

"-and I don't wanna die a virgin!" Tanaka finished dramatically.

The room went silent.

"What's a virgin Tanaka Senpai?" Kageyama asked while Hinata looked questioningly at them.

"And that's our cue to continue! Next question!" Oikawa butted in loudly.

Hinata shrugged and flipped the page over. "How did the settlers make the journey west?"

"You need the short version or the long version?"

"Er…"

"How many lines are there for you to write on?" Oikawa sighed; this was like talking to a child. _Wait… I guess they are children…No I mean like Grade school kids. Yeah. This is like talking to a bunch of Grade School kids._

"Four lines!"

"So the short version then: Settlers travelled west in wagons, which carried everything they needed for the journey and the first winter, pulled by oxen, which they could breed upon arrival for meat. Settlers travelled in wagon trains leaving usually in April. They needed to make sure they made it across the Rocky Mountains before winter or they risked being snowed in."

"Thanks Oikawa-kun!" Hinata yelled, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth in concentration as he wrote everything down.

"Can't you go a tad slower? I can't write everything down as fast as you talk!" Noya-san exclaimed in frustration.

"Cba- you should be listening." Oikawa smirked.

"Huhhhhh?" Noya-san growled.

"Next question!" Oikawa sang.

"Ahh I haven't finished writing yet Oikawa-Senpai!" Kageyama wailed in distress, his pen flying across the paper messily.

"SLOW DOWN!" Tanaka and Noya-san chorused, "Please," They added upon seeing Oikawa's irritated facial expression.

Oikawa sighed… Y'know he really felt like a massage…

"List five problems settlers faced on the journey west and give a short explanation for each." Hinata said after a moment.

"1) Lack of supplies, there were no shops so wagon trains had few chances to restock. They stopped to rest at army forts but resupplying there was expensive." Oikawa started immediately, eager to get these simpleton idiots out of his home so he could sleep in peace…

"2) Weather: High winds and killer storms were common across the plains, destroying wagons and causing cattle to stampede and kill or injure. Summer temperatures made water shortages bad and if the wagon train didn't get across the mountains fast enough they'd be snowed in."

"Awwwhh but snow is so good! How could snow be bad!?" Hinata cried.

"Yeah and getting all that sun must give you a beautiful tan…" Tanaka sighed blissfully.

"And killer storms look SO COOL!" Noya added passionately

"Whatever you say…." Oikawa said lethargically, he couldn't be bothered to explain that they didn't have sun cream or taps full of water, or freezers or brick houses to sit in and watch the storms safely back in the day.

"Anyway 3) Disease or accidents: Lack of water made it difficult to keep clean and everyone travelled and crapped along the same routes, causing water pollution which led to contagious diseases such as Cholera. And lack of medical care in wagon trains meant that if anyone was injured it was bye bye!"

"You sound so cheerful about that fact." Tanaka scoffed.

"Live your life with optimism my bald friend!" Oikawa smiled.

"Huh!?"

"Nah- he's right you're bald Ryu." Noya said.

"Uhh..." Tanaka deflated, rubbing his shaved head awkwardly.

"4) Attack from Indians and wild animals: The Indians were suspicious of white men, afraid they'd spread diseases and take the land, occasionally they'd trade with the white men but most often not. And Buffalo herds were dangerous in themselves; one stampede could destroy everything-"

"BUFFALO!"" Tanka and Noya screamed.

"Huh?" Oikawa frowned.

"Buffalo are awesome." Tanaka said seriously.

"Y'know there was a town called Buffalo in America!" Noya exclaimed.

"Yeah it was attacked in the Johnson County War! Best war ever! LMAO!" Tanaka guffawed.

"Wait… so you learn about the wars and not the important stuff?" Oikawa raised his eyebrows.

"War events are important too!" They defended.

"Anyway number 5) Getting lost: although there were some maps, most wagon trains were led by guides who had travelled the routes before and occasionally they tried stupid shortcuts. Plus the land wasn't well known."

"Ughhhh… I'm never going to remember any of this!" Hinata wailed, staring down at his paper in despair.

"Yeah that's true," Oikawa agreed, examining his perfectly rounded finger nails.

"Of course you will Hinata! Just think of a little something to remember it by!"

"Like what?!" Hinata replied, his eyes round and fearful.

"Er…" Noya looked down at his paper angrily.

"Well moving on…" Oikawa started; keen to get the annoying players out his house ASAP.

"WAGS AID!"

"Huh?" The four of them turned to Noya-san.

"What?" Oikawa spluttered.

"No, no hear me out: WAGS AID. Weather. Accidents. Getting lost. Supplies. Animal attacks. Indian attacks. Diseases. The first letter of every word: WAGS AID! Y'know… if you're struggling to remember it just think WAGS AID!" He looked at them all expectantly, a wide grin plastered onto his face.

"Er… I guess…" Oikawa started.

"PAHAHAHAHA! OMG NOYA-SAN! THAT' THE MOST RIDICULOUS THING I'VE EVER HEARD!"

"Oy! Shut up Ryu!" Noya protested as Tanaka rolled around on the floor in giggles.

"OMG GUYS WE'RE ON THE LAST QUESTION!" Hinata yelled elatedly. "And thanks Noya-san! I'll definitely remember it now!"

"FINALLY!" Oikawa sang in relief, "What is it?"

"Explain the events of the Donner Party's disaster," Kageyama said.

"The Donner Party was a group of people heading west to California in 1846. They split, half following the ordinary trail and half following a shortcut that their guide had heard of. The shortcut proved to be much longer, and took the Donner Party across the Great Salt Lake where many of their animals died of thirst. This meant they had to restock their provisions, making them even later to reach the mountains. The snow came early; they were trapped with no food, turned to cannibalism to survive and only half to the travellers made it to California. The end. Right off you go- I've helped you now get out of my house if you will," Oikawa gushed quickly.

The four stared at him dumbstruck for a moment.

"I didn't hear a word of that." Noya remarked.

Oikawa sighed, "Look it up on the internet."

The boys huffed as they started to pack up.

"Oh and Kageyama, as a forfeit for my time you can give me half an hour's shoulder massage." Oikawa leaned back against the sofa. His shoulders _were_ a bit stiff from training today.

"Huh? How come Kageyama gets to stay and we don't?" Hinata huffed.

"Well by all means you can stay and massage my feet." Oikawa winked.

"Ew! Gross!"

"Then you can leave! You're all too loud anyways."

"Of course Oikawa Senpai!" Kageyama said standing up quickly and shoving his paper into his school bag.

"Well we're leaving!" Tanaka said, pointing to the door. He and Noya skipped out, eager to get away from any sort of 'working atmosphere'. "Thaks Oikawa-kun!" They called out after them.

"Wait for meee! I'll meet you in the park for practice Kageyamaaaa!" Hinata yelled at his friend, running out the door to catch up with his Senpais.

"Ahh life is good!" Oikawa said stretching back on his chair in peace and quiet while Kageyama massaged his back to perfection. No noise, nice massage, a peaceful night in front of him... no school stress as of yet… what could possibly go wrong now?

"Oikawa Senpai- after this will you teach me how to serve?"

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying to make things interesting while still revising lol- I hope it's working. Let me know what you've thought of it so far in the reviews below!X)_

 _Acia xxx_


End file.
